Dollz
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto in his loneliness discovers a rare and powerful technique. He can create an odd being known as dollz, it costs some of his life energy but Naruto believes it's worth it. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Dollz

Naruto in his loneliness discovers a rare and powerful technique. He can create an odd being known as dollz, it costs some of his life energy but Naruto believes it's worth it.

Chap 1 The Dollz

A Dollz an artificial life form born from a ninja or one of great power. The maker focuses on an image in their mind and then shaves off some of their life force to make the creature come to life. A Dollz is loyal to its creator. If a dollz is killed the maker has to sacrifice some of their life force to restore it normal healing methods aren't useful since the Dollz is artificial life form. Dollz had their own unique powers specific to their forms, some gained other abilities depending on the purpose they were made for.

Long ago the ability to make Dollz was a common practice, but people realized too late that making too many caused the maker to lose their life and when they died the Dollz faded away. It soon became classified as a forbidden jutsu and the notes on how to use it were destroyed.

No one figured the process could happen naturally.

Little Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with a powerful life force, hit a point of great loneliness he wanted a friend any friend, and his life force was shaved off on instinct and he created his first Dollz.

Oculas was a tiny little thing a black orb with one big eye and a mouth. He created doubles of himself to equal 9 orbs in total. The other orbs didn't have mouths but they each had one eye. Oculas could turn it's doubles invisible, and he could hide his main body in Naruto's body, by doing this he could watch over Naruto from every angle and give Naruto a report directly to his mind. Oculas could also regenerate his doubles without any cost to Naruto, staying inside Naruto's body kept his main body safe.

Oculas learned other abilities as well. He could scan someone, and not just read their bodies but read their minds as well. He could fire a beam from his eye made of chakra. He also was working on possible hypnotic abilities though at first they were weak but would grow into a very useful ability.

Naruto figured out his ability but was very cautious of it. He found himself wanting a pet and he decided to create one.

He made a massive dog like beast, the beast was tamed Toto.

Toto was about 6 times bigger than a normal full grown dog. It had three eyes and two tongues, he has an ability Naruto calls dog house, it's a pocket dimension that Toto can hide and sleep in, but when Toto wanted to come with Naruto and be near him he would change form into a furry bracelet that Naruto wears.

Toto is strong and fast and would protect Naruto at all costs, but in his bracelet form he has to wait for Naruto to call him out, it's kinda like a sealed form, where as in the pocket dimension he can come and go as needed.

Later after Naruto spent some time at the academy he learned how to be a ninja and he began thinking of a Dollz that could help him in that aspect. So he created two more Dollz, Nin-nin and Jailer.

Nin-nin was a chibi version of an anbu agent and he wore a fox mask with Naruto's scars as the markings. He was small about 6 inches tall, but his strength and speed surpassed his size. He has a small sword hidden under his robes and his sword contains a powerful sleep drug and despite the difference in sizes its fast acting.

Nin-nin has 3 specific abilities he uses in battle. One being the Air Reflection Jutsu, he lifts up his mask just enough to blow a powerful blast of air to deflect attacks or force back an enemy. The second Dance of the Blades Jutsu, he whips his sword about sending wind like blades at an enemy. The third was Sleep Cloud Jutsu, using a smoke bomb he releases the sleeping drug into the air and anyone who breaths it in or gets it in their eyes fall into a deep sleep. Naruto wasn't affected by the drug and not because he created him it was thanks to the Kyuubi. Nin-nin's sealed form is a ring with the mask as its gem stone.

Jailer was a little ghost like creature wearing a robe with a ghostly tail coming out the bottom. The robe is brown and you can't see the little guy's face, only his shiny golden eyes and his Cheshire like smiles, but when he's not smiling you can't see anything but the eyes. He carries a small bird cage with him. The cage is a medium for a pocket dimension that holds a prison inside. When Jailer captures someone the person's clothes are left behind. His sealed form is a bracelet with ghostly flames etched into the band.

If a Dollz is destroyed in their sealed form they return to Naruto's body and can be brought back using a summoning jutsu. Oculas can pass in and out of Naruto's body with ease because he has no seal form. Naruto was happy with the friends he made, and he planned to change Konoha and possibly more.

To be continued


End file.
